The new cultivar, Sedeveria ‘Lilac Mist’, is the product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated from a cross pollination of the proprietary, unpatented, seed parent, Sedeveria ‘Sed 09’ with the pollen parent, an unpatented, proprietary variety of Echeveria referred to as ‘Lei 12’. The cross pollination was made during February 2012 in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse. The new cultivar ‘Lilac Mist’ was discovered by the inventor, Renee O'Connell, in September 2013, in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Lilac Mist’ was first performed in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse, by terminal vegetative cuttings in Fall of 2013. Sedeveria ‘Lilac Mist’ has since produced multiple generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.